


Diane Is Naughty

by Annowkee



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annowkee/pseuds/Annowkee
Summary: Diane has a plan set in her mind for her husband, hoping to tease and impress him.





	Diane Is Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Updated version  
> Disclaimer = I own nothing
> 
> I really do hope people enjoy.

Diane was relaxing on the couch when Kurt arrived home, it was just past nine in the evening and she had been waiting for him since the moment she arrived home. Entering the lounge he found his wife in her nightwear staring at him.

“Hey.” Kurt greeted her, swiftly moving from the archway and sitting close to her, Diane smiled widely at him, sitting up she got onto her knees behind him on the couch, a naughty smile spread across her face. She had a rather impure thought but first she needed to persuade him, so she started with massaging his shoulders.

 

“So why are you home late?” Diane whispered into his ear, tugging sexily on his lobe with her teeth.

“I went to dinner with friends.” Kurt answering through a groan of pleasure, feeling her lips caressing along his neck.

“Uh huh, Mr. McVeigh you feel so tense.” Diane said flirtatiously, leaving a fierce red mark on her husband's neck, feeling him leaning into her muscle soothing hands.

“Hon, that feels so good.” Kurt complemented his wife's talented touch, Diane smiled against his skin, her hands stroking over his shoulder to his chest, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his plaid shirt, slowly pulling his shirt open just enough to slip her hands underneath to touch along his warm chest. She could feel the rhythm of his breathing increase in pace under her palms, pushing her chest against his spine, gently biting along where his shoulder connects to his neck.

“Want to go upstairs?” Diane mumbled, keeping up with her kisses on his shoulder.

“Mrs. McVeigh are you trying to seduce me?” Kurt asked, attempting to be serious.

“Definitely, so is my effort wasted or are you going to tend to your wife?” Diane more demanded than asked him, with Kurt laughing rather than responding, Diane frowned then bit him a little more roughly on his shoulder.

“Ouch! Okay Jesus, you get violent when you want some.” Kurt complained, however he still had a familiar grin etched across his features.

“Yep, so give me what I want before I become even more violent.” Diane told him seductively, kissing his neck.

 

Diane moved from behind him, coming to a stand. She grasped his left hand in hers pulling him up from the couch, she led him upstairs into their room, slamming the door behind her she pulled him against her with his arms circling her waist. Kurt noticed her breathing was already slightly unstable, her eyes staring intently into his as if waiting for him to make a move on her. Diane pulled him closer her lips meeting his in what started as a gentle kiss, quickly turned into a passionate wet smooch. Diane's hands skating over his chest, tearing his shirt from his body, he broke the kiss chuckling at how frantic she was.

“I do hope you haven't ruined my shirt, it's one of my favourites.” Kurt told her, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Hey, how many of my blouses have you ruined? One of yours compared to at least ten of mine is nothing really, so quit your grumbling.” Diane explained her voice sweet towards him, raising a brow at him. Kurt smiled at her, knowing that their wild activities were worth the many destroyed garments.

 

Nevertheless Diane began kissing him again, her tongue sliding along his bottom lips, easily gaining access to his mouth, their kisses were fierce and fast and obviously full of passion. Kurt removed her flimsy robe, carelessly dropping it to the floor, his hands instantly roaming as much of her body as he could. Diane moved her lips to his jaw trailing further to his neck, finding his sensitive spot and deliberately sinking her teeth into it just enough for him to hiss at her, she used her tongue tracing it over her bite mark, more to soothe his reddening flesh. Diane's hands holding his shoulders, her lips sliding over his collarbone then along his chest leaving wet kisses over his tempting warm skin, digging her nails slightly into his flesh she scraped down his chest, stomach all the way to his belt.

 

Falling to her knees in front of him she roughly undid his jeans, kissing just above the waist band, she swiftly pulled his jeans down his muscular legs. Diane's hands stroking over his thighs teasing along his shorts. Her eyes peering over to his noticing Kurt's eyes ark and full of desire, although curiosity apparent of what she had got planned for him prominent in his mind. Diane shifted on her knees, getting more comfortable she hooked her thumbs into his shorts swiftly tugging them down his strong and fuzzy legs with Kurt kicking them and his jeans from his feet.

 

Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, her eyes studying his totally naked form. Her eyes focused once again on his, she soon scooted closer to him, raising a brow at him, his eyes still focused on her, she thought she would tease him further, wanting to prolong his yearning for her.

Kissing over the bottom of his abdomen frequently, trailing her tongue deliciously down his frame, she opened her mouth taking his semi-erect member within her inviting and talented mouth. She slowly moved over him, sucking and licking him just the way she was aware he liked – humming at the back of her throat wanting to extend his pleasure, his hands clenching her shoulders, he moved her hair that had fallen forwards from her face, yearning to watch what everything she was doing with her mouth.

“Jesus.” Kurt muttered, feeling himself harden even more within her mouth, what she was doing to him was pure bliss, groaning appreciatively as she took him deeper, her eyes fixated on his wanting to observe the pleasure she was giving him.

 

“Okay enough, I want you now Diane.” Kurt moaned, grasping her shoulders and assisting her stand. Diane smiled at him, her smile was almost predatory towards him, Kurt gripped her hips twisting her around and burying his head into her neck, nuzzling along her sensitive flesh, then with his right hand he spanked her ass playfully.

“Ouch! And you say I get violent when I want some.” Diane laughed, her head falling back onto his shoulder from his needy and nipping kisses along her neck.

“After having you tease me for a half hour, hell yes I want you.” Diane giggled, knowing it was his turn to dominate her the way she always adored – in the bedroom.

 

Stalking with her over to the bed, he bent her across the bed hauling her nightgown up high on her abdomen. Kurt opened up his stance with his knees, brushing his shaft against her moist and desperate opening, only slipping the tip inside of her all too briefly, smiling widely at how easily he had her at his mercy.

“Please Kurt.” Diane almost growled out to him, pushing her hips against his, of course Kurt gave into her pleading, he leisurely pushed himself inside of her.

“Yes.” Diane whispered, oh yes he felt wonderful she would never tire of this side to him, he was the only man who knew what to do to get her there, the only man who actually cared about her enough to take on what ever she said and put it into his performance. To him it was everything that he was able to give his wife what ever she needed in life and also what she needed within their bedroom.

 

His thrusts were powerful, well aimed and exclusively hitting the right spot of her internal walls, she was extremely grateful of his years careful study of her body and her responses.

“Oh yes Kurt.” Diane repeated, encouraging his amazing motions.

 

Kurt held her hips tighte,r feeling the sweat dripping over his entire body. God this women was simply incredible he thought. His heart rioting against his chest, his stomach pulling tight with pleasure swiftly building up.

“Oh yes.” Kurt growled, propelling his hips faster, smirking as her hips moved in sync with his lead.

 

“Right there... yes its...” Diane stammered her body trembling and shuddering, heat radiating through-out her entire body as her internal muscles began to quiver.

“Kurt!” Diane screamed all the air from her lungs as she came hard.

Kurt slowed his hips, holding back on his own climax as he wanted her to have her moment of ecstasy. Feeling her muscles subside, Kurt's thrusts hardened just enough for him to cum deeply inside her, his breathing uncontrollable, resting his moist chest on her sweat covered spine, hearing her respire deeply he gently pulled from her. Diane stood straight yanking the material stuck to her abdomen from perspiration back around her knees, before she could turn to him he spanked her again.

“Ow, seriously Kurt behave.” Diane chuckled at him.

“Right thanks for that, I'm going in the shower.” Kurt said simply to her, giving her a peck, he turned from her with Diane spanking his ass hard.

“Ow, Jesus!” Kurt shrieked not expecting her to hit him especially that hard.

“Mrs. McVeigh you really are a naughty girl.” Kurt commented sultrily, leaving their bedroom.

“Only for you Mr. McVeigh.”

 


End file.
